Tabula Rasa
by staticradar
Summary: Rafe finds away to get back to Alison, the only catch is he has to give up whats most precious to him, his memories!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tabula Rasa  
  
Author: Kristen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Ali/Rafe or anything to do with Port Charles...  
  
Distribution: If you want it take it...just tell me first!  
  
Spoilers: Up to the end of "Secrets"  
  
Authors Note: I love the phrase Tabula Rasa and for those that don't know it means "clean slate"...many Ali/Rafe fans on Just Heavenly Message Board have been speculating on what possibly could be in store for our fave couple and thus this fic was born...Enjoy...Feedback Please I'm a feedback junkie!!  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Alison curled up in a ball on her bed. It had been a week since she had to say goodbye to Rafe and she had never felt more lost and alone than she did now. Livvie tried to help, but to no avail. Alison knew that she never liked Rafe and just wasn't helping. Alison just needed to be left alone. She had spent the whole week holed up in her room thinking about the Angel who had captured her heart and saved her in more ways then one. She closed her eyes and smiled as images flooded her mind. Their first kiss, the first time they made love, the moment they finally realized that they were in love. Then as quickly as they came they were gone, he was gone and it felt as if she lost him all over again. She went over to her window and watched the rainfall lightly on the windowpane. She glanced up to the sky and could swear she saw a little hole with light emitting through it. She couldn't help, but hope that it was Rafe looking down on her as he promised.  
  
"I love you Rafe." She whispered to the sky, hoping against hope he could hear her.  
  
******************************  
  
"I love you Alison." Rafe muttered to himself as he watched from a little hole. He could see her and feel her heartbreaking at the loss of him and he wanted so much to hold her and let her know everything was going to be ok.  
  
"Rafe?" A gentle voice came from behind him.  
  
"Hey Paige." He said not looking away from his view of his beloved.  
  
"You really miss her don't you?"  
  
"More than anything, man I knew it was wrong to get attached to her, but I couldn't help it."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you would give up your time with Alison if you could, take it all back?"  
  
"Not for anything in this world, it hurts being away from her, but I wouldn't give up my memories of her for anything."  
  
"Not even another chance with her, a chance to be with her forever?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rafe, they want to make you an offer, for everything you did for those on earth, a reward of sorts."  
  
"Why? I jeopardized you mission and mine by falling for Alison, why would they give me any sort of reward."  
  
"Because, you brought happiness to all those around you, you brought joy to Alison and that I can never repay you for."  
  
"I'm so sorry I kept her away from you, I just didn't want to see her in the 5th chair, I couldn't do that to her. She belongs down their alive, like I belong here, dead."  
  
"Rafe, you're wrong, just listen, I'm offering you another chance, a chance to be with Alison."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What anything, I just want to be with Alison."  
  
"All you have to do is forget your time in Port Charles. We'll send you down to look for Lucy again. We want to test your love see if it is pure, see if even if you forgot each other that you could somehow find your way back.  
  
"Forget Alison, to get her back? That's some messed up logic."  
  
"Once your love is renewed then all the memories will come back and you can begin again, start your lives together."  
  
"Yeah till I have to come back."  
  
"No, Rafe, at that moment, when your memory is restored you will become human."  
  
"What? I think I have something in my ears, I thought you just said I'd become human again?"  
  
"I did, now are you willing, just say the word." Rafe turned back to his view of Alison.  
  
"Will she remember me?"  
  
"No." Rafe looked down sadly.  
  
"We promised never to forget each other."  
  
"It will only be for a little while."  
  
"There's gotta be a catch, a time frame of some sort."  
  
"Well, yes, you get as long as you guys had before and if at the end of that time you don't fall back in love you will be sent back never having known the love of Alison."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well what do you say, it's now or never."  
  
"Let me have one minute to look at her again and remember." Paige nodded.  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Oh yes, I'll be back in one minute." She backed away and Rafe looked down in awe at Alison.  
  
"I love you and I always will. I have to take the chance. I believe in us and our love. I know we can be together again and if this is the only way, so be it. Goodbye, Alison, I'll see you soon." He blew a kiss to her and watched as she smiled suddenly feeling warm all over.  
  
"So are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets do it, I'm all for getting Alison back by any means necessary."  
  
"Treat her right, I'll be watching over you, both of you. I'll help you any way I can without getting into trouble. I want for this to work, I want Alison happy."  
  
"I know you do." Paige smiled and suddenly a white light lit up the sky, the rain stopped down on earth as everything was encased in the glow. Rafe closed his eyes trying to remember everything about Alison, but finding it harder and harder to recall the most meaningful facts. Everything became hazy. Finally he opened his eyes again to find himself on a park bench, the light gone and the rain falling once again.  
  
"Good luck Rafe." Paige whispered to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimers as before, don't own, archive if you want, just tell me and FEEDBACK IS A MUST!!!!... Oh and um just suspend disbelief for this chapter cuz I had to get things moving quickly...so some of this stuff might seem too neat just don't question it k?...that being said on to the next chapter  
  
**************  
  
Alison watched as a bright light lit up the sky, the rain had seemed to stop. It was so beautiful and entranced her until as quickly as it came it was gone. She blinked a few times and tried to remember why she was looking out the window to begin with. She looked around the room and it felt so empty and like something or someone was missing. She shrugged it off and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and wrapped the blanket tightly around her feelings suddenly cold. It was easy to get to sleep as if she hadn't slept in days and soon she was dreaming. She was wrapped in the warmest embrace and felt so happy, safe, complete, and most of all loved. She looked up to see the face of the man that brought out all these feelings, but his face was hidden in the shadows. He seemed so familiar somehow though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She didn't question it, she just knew she never wanted to wake up if she could never find this man in the daytime. A small smile creeped on her face as she slept.  
  
************  
  
Rafe looked nervously at the door to his cousin's house, he had no idea what to expect. All he knew is that Ed said Lucy would lead him to his destiny and that he'd be expecting him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hold on one teenie tiny second." A voice called from the other end. When the door opened he saw her a little disheveled with toys in her hand, she eyed him suspiciously. "May I help you?"  
  
"Lucy right?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Rafe Kovich, your cousin?" He said with a hint of uncertainty, wondering if she'd believe him.  
  
"Oh, Oh OH." Her eyes widened with realization. "Well come in, come in. come in, don't just stand there." She waved him in and opened the door wider allowing him entry. She deposited the toys in a nearby toy box and motioned for him to sit on the couch. "Wow, my how you've grown." She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Um, you do know we've never met right?"  
  
"Yes, but it just seemed like a relatively thing to say."  
  
"Oh, I see." he was a little perplexed, but he couldn't help, but smile at her. "So you were expecting me?"  
  
"Well, sort of. I was doing a tarot reading and it said that an old relative will appear on my doorstep and here you are."  
  
"How can you be sure I'm not a psycho killer here to come and murder your whole family."  
  
"I'm a good judge of character and besides, psycho killers don't generally knock." He couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
"So did your cards tell you why I came here?"  
  
"No and frankly I don't care, just the fact that I have family right here in my home is enough, just tell me your staying, you are staying right?"  
  
"For a little while, I do eventually have to go back home."  
  
"How long is a little while?"  
  
"13 weeks."  
  
"That's it? I'm sure you could stay longer, I'll make you stay longer, I'm very persuasive."  
  
"I have no doubt that you are, but this is non negotiable, I have to leave whether I want to or not, but I am on a mission."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I was told to find you and you would help lead me to my destiny."  
  
"I suppose I could do a reading on you, I'm pretty accurate."  
  
"I'm open for anything."  
  
"Well that's great, cuz you have to be open for this to work." There was another knock on the door. "Wow, I'm Mrs. Popular today." Lucy laughed. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get my cards and bring them back out here along with some soda's that are in the fridge, while I get rid of who ever is here."  
  
"Alright." Rafe stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Lucy got up and walked the opposite way to the door and opened it a little surprised to see who was on the other side.  
  
"Alison? What are you doing here, if you're looking for Livvie she's not here."  
  
"No, I'm not looking for Livvie, I'm looking for you. Lucy, I need you're help, since you know all about these sorta things."  
  
"What sorta things?"  
  
"I had a dream and I want to see what it means, if it will come true or what."  
  
"Alison, you seem freaked what was it about."  
  
"It was the most intense dream I've ever had and I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
"You know, now is not the best time."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's just my cousin from far far far away came for a visit and I'm in the middle of something with him."  
  
"Oh, ok, I can come back later." Alison was getting ready to leave when Rafe came out of the kitchen, Tarot cards and Soda's in his hand.  
  
"Ok Lucy, here they are." Rafe looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in all his eternity. Alison couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was beyond handsome and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, not to mention he seemed oddly familiar, something that had not escaped him either.  
  
"Well, I guess introductions are in order." Lucy broke the two out of their staring contest and they both turned to look at her. "Rafe Kovich meet Alison Barrington, Alison this is my cousin Rafe." She watched as Rafe put down what was in his hands almost too hastily to extend a hand to her, she couldn't help, but smile at the looks these two were giving each other. Maybe she wouldn't need the tarot cards after all.  
  
**************  
  
Paige looked down on Rafe and Alison and giggled lightly amazed at how quickly everything was falling into place. "I knew this would work, I just knew it."  
  
"This is only the beginning and you know that Paige, these two have a long road ahead of them." Ed came up from behind her.  
  
"I know, but they can feel each other in their hearts still, they feel their bond."  
  
"Yes, but attraction is a far cry from true love, I'm just saying Paige, that those kids are going to have a long and bumpy ride ahead of them."  
  
"Do you think they can do it?"  
  
"I hope so, I'm rooting for them too, and I hate to see the kid so unhappy." They turned back to watch Alison and Rafe who still were staring at each other their hands still joined. 


End file.
